


Across the Desert

by mia6363



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia6363/pseuds/mia6363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first fight with Gaara, after his arm and leg had been shattered, Lee could tell Gaara was a force to be reckoned with. He fought like a god… and as Lee recovered he couldn’t help but hope that he would see him again, to see, witness, and fight against that power once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Desert

Lightening shot down into the sand as stinging rain poured down in a rare desert storm. Lee briefly reflected how fortunate he was to witness something so rare before he slid down a large hill, out running the water that chased him toward Suna. Lee leapt out of the way to avoid another electrical strike as he saw the large, high walls of Suna. He grinned. 

He waved, knowing that the night watch could see him as he sprinted toward the gates. 

“Good evening, I’m Rock Lee from Konoha, I’ve been summoned here by the Kazekage.” Lee squinted up at murmurs coming from the wall, flickering torches moving together with suspicion. “I have brought my papers and the original letter if you would like to inspect them!” 

There was a long pause and Lee looked over her shoulder, watching the lightening strikes inch closer. Perhaps they didn’t hear him over the thunder. He took a deep breath, pushing out his diaphragm so Lee’s voice could rival the booming ruckus behind him—

“We will open the gates, wait a moment.” 

Lee exhaled loudly and grinned up at the torches. 

“Don’t bother, I will join you up there.” Using the grooves in the wall as well as the edges of the watchmen’s posts, Lee leapt up the wall and did a small flip before landing between the watchmen. Lee pushed his soaked hair out of his face, flashing the wary guards a luminous grin accompanied with his signature thumbs-up sign. “Thank you so much for your generosity, it has been an adventurous journey to finally get here.” 

Lee patted down his vest and took out the letter as well as Tsunade’s official memo of approval for Lee’s stay in Suna. They were soggy and Lee handed them over bashfully when he saw that some of the text was smudged. 

The guards were silent, one reading the letters while the other three kept their eyes on Lee, their bodies in a tense defensive stance. Lee bit his tongue to stop himself from critiquing their stances and moving their shoulders to increase their mobility. 

The one guard lifted his eyes to meet Lee’s.

“Wait here.” 

With a short displacement of air, the man disappeared. The wind picked up and rain pelted against Lee’s face. He swallowed awkwardly, his throat was so dry but he didn’t want to make any sudden movements with the three guards looking as tense as they did. 

Luckily Lee didn’t have to wait long because the missing guard was back, this time with Gaara. The other three guards were shocked, their eyes widening marginally. Lee bowed. 

“Kazekage-sama, I came as soon as I got your letter, I hope you were not waiting long—”

Gaara didn’t speak. He took the wet paper from the guard’s fingers and stared at Lee. 

“This letter was sent five days ago, which meant it reached you about three days ago.” 

Lee nodded swiftly.

“Yes, Kazekage-sama, I wanted to get here as soon as I could. I have never been so honored to receive such a request. I promise to do my best and you will not be dis—”

Gaara held up his hand. Lee’s jaw clicked shut, his teeth tingling as they slammed together. The guards were quiet, and Gaara’s shoulders lowered slightly.

“One of you tell my sister that she’s to come to my quarters right away.” 

Right as one of the guards nodded, Gaara’s hand grabbed Lee’s wrist and before Lee could politely but firmly remove Gaara’s tight grip—his sense of balance was skewed for a brief moment. Lee suddenly was not outside on the wall, but instead was in an ornate room with old looking tapestries and a large bed—

Lee didn’t squeak when he realized he was in the Kazekage’s bedroom because trained Shinobi didn’t squeak. Gaara just happened to look at him with raised eyebrows because—because of a reason that wasn’t the sound that came out of Lee’s mouth. Lee cleared his throat and Gaara turned his gaze from Lee to his door, glaring at it. 

“I did not write or send that letter.” 

Lee’s internal body temperature plummeted, his heart stuttering in his chest. His eyes dropped to the floor, watching how he dripped water onto the marble floor. 

He felt like a fool. 

Feeling foolish was hardly a new sensation for Lee. Growing up he was constantly the punch line, he was well aware that his looks attracted stares—but he practiced hard to prove himself, to push himself to always improve, to be a worthy Shinobi. 

As Gaara left briefly to an adjacent room, Lee closed his eyes and thought of the letter. He’d been so uplifted that he’d memorized it.

_Rock Lee,_

_In order to maintain my own safety as well as my village’s, I have come to the conclusion that I need to learn hand-to-hand combat and defense. My brother and sister are decidedly lacking in their knowledge in this matter._

_I request that you come to Suna and train me, I can think of no better person for such a role._

_Gaara_

Oh, how Lee had rejoiced, how he’d felt such pride. He would take of Gai-sensei’s teachings and wise sayings, he would spread them to Suna and help his friend master the ways of physical combat…

Gaara returned with a towel. Lee dried his face first, hoping he hid his misery and embarrassment from the Kazekage. The trip back to Konoha would be a long journey indeed—

The door slammed open. Lee took the towel away from his face to see Temari’s wild hair and even wilder eyes. 

“Gaara, what’s wrong—?” She stopped when she saw Lee, soaked to the bone looking abashed with a damp towel in his hand. Gaara’s arms were crossed and rain hit the windows. Temari’s eyes fixed on Lee. “How did you get here so fast?”

Lee’s shoulders curled in on himself. 

“As soon as I got the letter from—from whom I believed was the Kazekage, I packed and traveled as fast as I could. I was… excited to get to work.”

“I’ve already explained to Lee that I wrote no such letter to him.” 

Gaara’s gaze was icy, luckily it was aimed at his sister and not Lee. Lee began to slowly dry his hair as Temari lifted her chin defiantly. 

“No, I did. I knew if Lee thought it was you writing to him, he would come without asking questions.” 

Lee meant to stay as quiet as a mouse, he really did, but the dripping water on his nose ticked him in just the right way—and he sneezed.

All attention snapped back to him. Lee wasn’t sure if he should be defending himself, apologizing, or leaving. He couldn’t decide which one came first. Luckily Gaara moved first, glancing at Temari briefly before walking with Lee, a soft and brief touch to Lee’s elbow his only sign to follow. 

“Stay here, Temari. You, come with me to the guest rooms.” 

Lee followed at a brisk pace, his shoes squeaking and leaving wet footprints the entire way there. They left Gaara’s suite and traveled a hallway, down a few doors until Gaara stopped so suddenly Lee had to twist to the side so he didn’t collide with him. 

Gaara opened a door and inside was a spacious room with furniture that had the appearance of being plain, but was actually very high quality. Gaara entered first, Lee following him as the door swung shut behind them. Gaara’s eyes swept the room quickly before turning to Lee.

“You may stay here for the time being.” 

Lee bowed extremely low at the waist, flinching when he realized this sent out a spray of water at Gaara. 

“I am so sorry, I should have sent ahead a confirmation letter, and I should have sensed that something was amiss. I will not be so negligent, Kazekage-sama—”

“Gaara.” Lee straightened, his hair sticking to his face. Gaara’s eyes were bright as lightening flashed, sending a brief glimmer of light in the room. “Please address me as Gaara.”

His voice held no inflection; nothing to suggest it was something other than a normal, mundane sentence. But Lee nodded sagely and then Gaara was gone, leaving Lee alone to peel off his clothes and hang them up in the bathroom. 

By the time he climbed into bed he let exhaustion pull him under.

::::

Lee woke up sunrise, as he’d been doing since he was Gai-sensei’s pupil. He went through his bag and dug out the clothes that were not soaked through. He paused before leaving… wondering if he should write to Konoha, to explain what little he knew. 

He decided against it, instead he flung the door open wide to see Temari’s astonished face, the door having just missed smashing into her nose. She narrowed her eyes.

“Good morning, Lee. I wasn’t sure if you would be awake yet.”

“Good morning.” Lee’s politeness forced out the greeting before he could get to the heart of the matter. “Why did you call me here under the guise of your brother? Why would you trick your brother and I this way?” 

Lee hadn’t stopped blushing since the previous night; he’d been so embarrassed. A part of him knew he was being foolish… overly sentimental, not something valued in a Shinobi. After his first fight with Gaara, after his arm and leg had been shattered, Lee could tell Gaara was a force to be reckoned with. He fought like a god… and as Lee recovered he couldn’t help but hope that he would see him again, to see, witness, and fight against that power once more. It was like a hook was in Lee’s stomach, pulling him toward such a fierce fighter… and when he’d gotten that letter a part of him wondered if it was true for Gaara felt the pull as well. The pulling sensation that sometimes left Lee dizzy at night. 

Temari must have seen it because her expression softened just enough for Lee to lower his shoulder, the low prickle under his skin smoothing out into a dull hum. 

“I believe Gaara could benefit from hand-to-hand combat training.” She nudged him and she led him out of the complex and into the streets of Suna. Children shrieked and ran by, laughing. The puddles and rain had already dried up and the sun was high in the clear sky. “Kankuro and I only know the basics… and I thought of you right away, that you would be a perfect teacher.” 

Lee’s heart swelled, happy that Temari regarded him so highly. The happiness was short-lived as he realized that it was still tricking Gaara.

“If Gaara doesn’t want me to teach him I can not force the lessons on him.” Lee grimaced. “He is very capable, Temari, a true warrior—”

“Don’t talk down to me, Lee, it doesn’t suit you.” Her words were sharp and Lee flinched. Temari stared out at the houses, and she bit her lip. “He has weaknesses, certain situations and circumstances that won’t allow him to use his sand. And during those times he’s vulnerable.” 

She kicked open a pair of large doors that were embedded into a wall. They opened to reveal a ring. Training grounds. Lee’s heart thudded as it always did before a match. He jogged past Temari, his eyes flickering over the sand, the pillars that were worn with use, stains of blood leaving behind in a dark crimson streak. 

It was spacious. The walls were varied in height, some cracked and eroded. He smiled. It was lovely, a little smaller than the training grounds in Konoha, but it would be fine. He turned to see Temari staring at him with a strange expression.

If it weren’t Temari, Lee would say it was fond. 

::::

Lee ran back to his guest room and brought back all the equipment he needed in record time. A few people stared at him as he ran through the streets to the training grounds. He strapped on his weights and shed his vest and shirt, the sun demanding it. 

He took a sip from his canteen when he felt a flare of chakra a few feet behind him. He turned to see Gaara standing in the sand, his lips in a thin, tight line. There was another displacement of air and Temari sat on the walls, tucked away, a silent overseer. 

Lee smiled, trying to diffuse the tension. 

“How much time do you have today?”

“Two and a half hours.” 

It wasn’t the best, Lee was used to training all day until his muscles simply wouldn’t allow him to do so anymore. But he would take what he could get, and he would do his best to teach Gaara everything he knew. With a renewed resolve, Lee strode up to Gaara. 

“Great! Okay. Make a fist.” Lee was shoulder to shoulder, watching as Gaara did as Lee asked. “Close, but—” Lee’s bandaged fingers hovered over Gaara’s. If it were his teammates, or any of his friends, he would have touched them to correct their placement right away. But Gaara was a Kazekage, and… well, Gaara, and didn’t strike Lee as the tactile type. Lee swallowed. “Um, may I—?”

“You may.” 

Lee nodded, and moved Gaara’s fingers slightly. He couldn’t help but notice how smooth Gaara’s skin was compared to Lee’s, which was bumpy and rough with scars and calluses. 

“Always keep your fists like this. Slight deviations could result in broken fingers and a weaker hit to your enemy.” 

Gaara brought up his other fist, and it mirrored the correct placement perfectly. Lee smiled; he’d almost forgotten how smart Gaara was. Lee held up his own fists, and Gaara mirrored the action. 

“If you strike at me, my Sand Barrier will stop you.” 

Although it was monotone and could be perceived as a cocky threat, Lee knew it was a soft warning.

“Striking at you full force on the first day of training would not be beneficial to either of us.” Lee opened up his fingers of his left hand. “I will only use my left hand for blocking and strikes, and my hits will be like this—” 

Lee’s hand darted and slapped the inside of Gaara’s arm. It was a sharp slap, the kind Gai-sensei had used on Lee when Lee was a beginner. It stung enough to register, but not enough to do lasting damage other than some red marks for a few hours. 

Gaara’s eyes widened and the sand at their feet jumped up a few inches. It hovered before dropping with a soft _hiss_. Lee swallowed a little at Gaara’s intense stare, then slight nod. 

“Okay.” 

Lee grinned and took a few steps back.

“Today I will put myself at the one-hundred and fifty mistake level to make it fair. Tomorrow I will be at one-hundred and forty-nine.” Lee bowed his head. “Thank you for this match.” 

As soon as Lee’s back was straight Gaara’s fist flew out. Lee dodged, and it began, Gaara taking his first steps into hand-to-hand combat. It made Lee’s heart soar, to see Gaara’s first movements, stiff with hesitance. Lee knew that it was exactly the same way he’d been. And he remembered how Gai-sensei had fixed it.

Lee knocked Gaara’s fist out of the way, making Gaara stumble, then slapped him on the chest. 

Gaara’s eyes widened—the surprise of how quickly he’d left himself become vulnerable—and then came the fiery determination lit in his eyes as he turned back to Lee, jaw tight. Lee had been the same way. Gaara moved faster, with determination, managing to graze Lee as Lee’s left hand hit his sides, inner arm, and outer thigh. 

Out of the corner of his eye Lee saw that Temari had gone from sitting to standing, much more alert as Gaara and Lee moved around the grounds. Gaara’s knuckles hit Lee’s cheek and Lee leapt back, rubbing his face with his left hand, grinning.

“Good! That feels like it’ll bruise tomorrow, that was a good hit, Gaara!”

The praise rang across the grounds because Lee had a habit of being loud. Gaara didn’t move at first… and then his eyes crinkled at the sides and for a flash his lips twitched upwards at the tiniest angle. Even though it was brief it still made Lee freeze, the image of Gaara’s ghostly smile captured in the sun burned into his eyes. 

He was almost hit in the mouth, jerking back just in time.

::::

_Lee,_

_I am so proud that you are finding teaching so rewarding! It is truly a glorious path to undertake, spreading the knowledge of strength and love to others._

_The Hokage is glad to hear of your successes and progress. She would like to remind you to remain a shining example of a Konoha Shinobi, but I’m sure you are already representing yourself as such. Continue to be the very best you can be!_

_Gai_

Dinners at Suna were a quiet affair. At Konoha they were loud, usually filled with boisterous laughter and shared stories. Lee read Gai’s letter, reminded of his village as Gaara sat down next to him in Gaara’s quarters. Kankuro and Temari sat on the opposite sides, drinking tea. Often they would eat in silence, and at first it was uncomfortable for Lee, but after a few months it grew into a tradition, a form of meditation at the end of the day. If anyone did speak, it was in hushed tones. 

Gaara bit into a dumpling and Lee caught a sight of his knuckles, bruised and raw. 

Lee swallowed his tea and got out the bandages and salve he caught in his pack. Without a word, Gaara slid his hands over to Lee and let him patch him up. Lee tried to ignore Temari and Kankuro’s eyes drifting over to their hands before snapping back to a practiced disinterested look. Lee hoped his cheeks were not as warm as they felt as he wrapped Gaara’s fingers. 

Gaara taught Lee to appreciate silence, the subtle expression, and the minute yet still existent emotions that the Kazekage occasionally expressed. Suna was a quieter place in general, and Lee was aware he stood out. For the most part, people were friendly toward him, or sent him looks of cautious awe for sparring with Gaara. 

At first the citizens of Konoha were mostly unaware of what went on in the training grounds every afternoon, but once they saw Gaara and Lee leave with some light bruises and smiles (well, a not-as-intense-looking Gaara), word spread. 

They both would pretend not to notice groups of people on balconies and roofs that had a clear view into the training grounds. 

As Lee finished up his bandage work he cleared his throat so Kankuro and Temari let their eyes drift to him with purpose. 

“Um, do you know any live bands? Ones that would specialize in… upbeat music?”

Temari and Kankuro were equal in their expressions of confusion and detached amusement. Even Gaara turned to stare at Lee. Lee forced himself not to break eye contact with the sand siblings. Kankuro was the first to sit back, taking a deep breath. 

“I can think of a few. I can take you to ‘em tomorrow.” 

Gaara was trying to stare a hole into Lee’s face, and Lee just grinned, winking. 

“It’s time to start your footwork.” 

Everyone was silent until Gaara’s eyes widened slightly.

“Many Shinobi are also skilled dancers.” 

Kankuro seemed to develop a sudden coughing fit. Lee wasn’t fazed, because after all, it had been a part of his own training. Others made fun of their team until the first Konoha festival was held. Neji, Tenten, and Lee were the most popular dance partners of the entire night. After that the jokes at their expense stopped.

Lee left shortly afterwards with an earnest “Thank you for dinner,” before heading to his quarters. He kicked off his shoes and centered himself, focusing on his breathing. 

He needed to stop being so obvious about his… growing affections for the Kazekage. It was passing crush, surely, and it was not very good to have one of those on another village’s Kazekage. It was just because they sparred together, and fighting was a form on intimacy. It was natural. 

_But you still feel the pull, deep inside of you. It tugs every day._

Lee’s conscious betrayed him, a soft whisper that sent shivers down his spine. He clamped down on the sensation. He would remain professional, he would represent Konoha in a respectable way and he would—

A knock on the door interrupted Lee’s thoughts and newfound resolve. He cleared his throat. 

“Come in.”

The door opened and Gaara stepped through. Lee swallowed, schooling his expression into something that wasn’t shocked and bashful. The door clicked shut behind Gaara and Lee smiled, hoping he looked at ease. Gaara glanced around the room, at the small additions that came with Lee, weights, clothes, worn books on martial arts and philosophy, and a few potted living stones that had fascinated Lee endlessly. 

Silence was a natural thing to be shared with Gaara, but when it was at night, in his bedroom, there was something not being said and it made Lee’s skin itch. He took a breath, to try and break the surface of the tension—when Gaara spoke, his eyes leaving the living rocks to focus on Lee instead. 

“You’re attracted to me.”

It was as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room because Lee couldn’t breathe, he felt like a sputtering fish abandoned on land. 

“I—I beg your pardon?”

Gaara’s eyes narrowed. 

“Do not lie to me. I can tell.”

Lee entire body was tense. He wanted to run, or hang his head in shame… but he didn’t want to be disrespectful either. So he kept Gaara’s gaze, his shoulders back and his breath steady. 

“I am, and I apologize.” Lee should have felt relieved that it was out in the open, but he only felt more twisted. His fists clenched and his face was red as he forced the words to continue. “I can leave, return to Konoha, and send someone else in my place to continue your training—”

“No.” The retort was immediate. Gaara hadn’t moved an inch, but it still seemed like he was so close, only a few feet away, and the air was tight. Lee couldn’t have looked away from the Kazekage if he tried. “I would prefer you here. Unless you have an objection—”

“No!” Lee gestured wildly, grabbing Gaara’s hands, squeezing the other man’s palms excitedly. “I promise, I will still make you proud as a teacher, I will do both a service to Suna and Konoha to ensure your self-defense is greatly improved! I will not fail you, Kaze…”

Lee’s enthused speech slowly came to a halt when he realized Gaara hadn’t been looking at him for the past few moments. Instead his eyes were trained on their joined hands. Lee clutched them between them like he was declaring his love and not his allegiance. 

_Though they can sound similar—_

Lee hated his thoughts sometimes. He swallowed and loosened his grip, to let go of Gaara’s hands since he should not have touched them in the first place—

Gaara’s fingers tightened, not letting Lee’s hands fall away. 

Slowly, agonizingly so Gaara’s fingers slid against the inside of Lee’s palm, against the bandages and caressed the skin that peeked out from the gaps. Lee’s throat was tight, his face hot, as Gaara continued his exploration with a concentrated gleam in his eyes. His fingers moved to the inside of Lee’s wrist, making Lee’s skin hum. It tickled but Lee wasn’t about to jerk away, not as Gaara’s fingers drifted over his arm, back to the top of his wrist, and then came to a wrist over his knuckles, the pressure feather-light. Lee’s heartbeat was so loud, he was certain Gaara could feel it throbbing in his veins.

Gaara gently removed his hands. He turned and only spoke when he’d opened the door.

“Good night, Lee.”

The door closed quietly, leaving Lee there, staring at where Gaara had been with his hands still hovering in the air. 

::::

Of the five bands Kankuro knew of, four of them refused when they realized they would be performing during one of Gaara’s training sessions with Lee. They stared at Lee like he was a madman even when Lee tried to reason with them that they would be up on the wall, well out of harms way—

Having a door slammed in his face was one way to dampen Lee’s spirits. 

“Can’t say I didn’t see this coming.” 

Kankuro grimaced as Lee walked with him through the Suna streets. Lee waved at a few fellow Jounin who would corner him after his sparring sessions with Gaara, asking for advice. Lee would often not get home until very late, his muscles aching pleasantly after a few bouts with the sand Jounin. Lee clenched his fist.

“This one, this band will hear our plight for sure!” 

The bar where Kankuro led him was smoky and dimly lit inside. The bartender didn’t look twice at Kankuro, but his old eyes seemed trained on Lee. Lee swallowed and saw a group of five with large cases at their feet. The woman turned, a young lady with tussled hair and bright red lips. She had a strange contraption of bells and harnesses at her feet. 

“What do you want, Kankuro?”

She growled and Kankuro grinned. 

“Not here for me this time, Chisuzu, Lee here would like to ask you something.” 

Kankuro slapped Lee hard on the back. Lee cleared his throat, hoping his cheeks were visibly pink in the limited lighting as the other band members turned, from all walks of life, Chisuzu being the youngest and less scarred. The other four men regarded Lee warily. 

“I’m the Kazekage’s sparring trainer and instructor.” That got five pairs of eyes to widen considerably as Lee cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you would help me with our next set of lessons, I need some joyous music, the kind people dance the night away to—”

Chisuzu leaned forward, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

“We’d get front row seats to you and Gaara’s matches?” 

Lee’s pitch stuttered to a brief halt. 

“Um, well, you’d technically be up on the wall, that’s pretty close but at a safe enough distance—”

Chisuzu rubbed her hands together before slinging them over the shoulders of the two men on either side of her. 

“We’ll do it.” 

The four men grinned, and that was how Lee found himself throwing rope over the side training ground walls. All five members refused Lee’s offers to carry their instruments up for them, even the man with the big drum set strapped to his back. Chisuzu made it up first, blowing her bangs out of her eyes as the rest of her crew joined her. 

“I’m Chisuzu, the man with all the drumming power is Habiki,” Lee received a curt nod from the giant. Chisuzu hip-checked a young man with a long scar across his face. “Kazuo is the harmony man with his banjo,” Chisuzu bent down to help up an older fellow whose smile was more teeth than warmth. “Masashi,” she winked at a man who looked to be Masashi’s twin, “and Wataru can play just about any instrument. And I,” she slid on what looked like a heavy backpack covered in strange metal bars, some hollow some solid, “play the bells. And other instruments that make cool sounds.”

She waggled her eyebrows. Lee couldn’t help but smile. He bowed before the five of them.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to do this.”

Habiki snickered.

“Are you kidding? Everyone we know is going to be so jealous we’re getting a close look at Gaara’s fights with you.” 

Lee laughed self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck as he saw that the usual rooftop watchers were back out, and seemed to be growing in number when they saw the new addition of Chisuzu’s band. Lee jumped down to the training grounds, about to peel off his shirt when he hesitated, remembering Gaara’s insight—the way his fingers traced Lee’s hands. 

He opted for simply removing his vest and unbuttoning most of his shirt, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He looked up at the band, and they waved back at him, Chisuzu playing a bit of her bells impishly. There was a flare of chakra and everyone fell silent. 

Gaara appeared in the center of the training grounds. His eyes flickered up the band, who were now joined by Kankuro and Temari, who stood off to the side. Gaara slid off his gourd and outer jacket, folding it before gently placing it on the ground. 

Lee wanted to ask if Gaara was upset, if he was sure if he still wanted Lee there. He also wanted to ask why he touched Lee’s hands the way he did, if he knew what that was like for Lee. Luckily Lee’s tongue was too big and clumsy so he couldn’t get the words out as Gaara approached. 

After a beat of awkward silence Lee choked down his nerves and smiled.

“Right! I was taught that great warriors who are also great dancers benefit from their clean and fast footwork. Gai-sensei trained us not only to fight, but to dance.” 

Lee didn’t have to turn and took to know that the sputtered laughter was from Kankuro, and that the brief coughing was caused by Temari’s elbow in his stomach. Gaara’s eyes were unblinking and Lee felt a prickle start at the back of his neck. He swallowed, hoping that his soft words and imploring eyes could get across what he was trying to say without revealing himself to their audience. 

“If you… want, I could use someone else as an example first, if you’re uncomfortable—”

Gaara held up his hand, shaking his head briefly. 

“What do I have to do?” 

Lee was proud of himself when he didn’t hesitate or stammer. He inhaled deeply. 

“I’ll lead to start. Dancing is a lot like fighting; it’s about setting a pace and matching your partner’s moves so you don’t fall out of step. It can be aggressive or teamwork, but it’s also about being highly adaptable.” Lee hopped from one foot to the other to prove his point. “You’ve been hesitant to move, to be light on your feet. It’s common for beginners.”

Lee took Gaara’s wrist and moved it so his right rested on Lee’s shoulder, the other Lee guided to his waist. He turned his head up to look at the band, who stared back at him. He told himself he couldn’t see their shocked expressions through the sun. 

“Play a fast song, one for festive dancing!” 

Chisuzu whistled and took out two drumsticks as she struck a few bells.

“Let’s do our wedding list, guys!” 

Before Lee had a chance to be embarrassed, Masashi’s low timbre rang out in the training grounds. Chisuzu rang her bells, and Habiki began to bang the drums. Chisuzu and the rest of the band answered Habiki’s first melodious tone. Lee bobbed his head, then moved forward. 

Gaara moved back, his eyes trained on Lee intently. Lee could feel his Adam’s apple bob. He focused on the training at hand, and he smiled when Gaara pressed back, taking the lead to the beat of the music, staying close. Lee matched the pace, slowly taking his hands off Gaara and backing away until they were separated. 

It took Gaara a few moments to realize he was still dancing even though he was not being guided by Lee’s hand. 

Before Gaara could slow down, hesitating, Lee darted forward and slapped at the skin exposed around his collarbone. 

“Strike at me.”

The dissolve between dancing and fighting was seamless. Over the last few months Gaara had improved enough for Lee to use both of his hands. The singing grew louder, Lee heard a tambourine, and he spun from a well-placed hit from Gaara. Gaara pressed forward, not afraid when Lee faked to one side, keeping up with him the entire way.

Gaara charged forward, a daring move, so Lee slid down between Gaara’s legs, slipping down across the sand as Gaara whirled around, his eyes wide. 

“The more you practice, the more flexible you’ll be.” 

Gaara crossed his arms.

“I did not know I was allowed to do that.” 

Lee smiled. 

“You’re allowed to do anything you want, if you believe it will end the fight the fastest.” 

It was like Lee flipped a switch. Gaara came at Lee full force; the drums and banjo came to a crescendo—

Lee caught Gaara’s fist, but Gaara punched him in the stomach, hooking his foot around Lee’s ankle and shoving him backwards. Only—Lee didn’t fall. There was a loud _hiss_ and sand caught him. Lee’s breath caught in his throat as Gaara stilled his fist an inch from Lee’s nose. 

Lee grinned, sliding down the incline of sand a little as he flashed Gaara a thumbs up. 

“That was fantastic, Gaara, absolutely fantastic, I am so proud!” 

The sand pushed Lee up until he was standing. It fell away once Lee was standing evenly on his two feet. He clapped a hand on Gaara’s shoulder, and then they both looked up at the strange sound coming from above.

Chisuzu and her merry band had stopped playing. Instead they were jumping up and cheering. Gaara’s eyes were wide, because it wasn’t just them, but all the spectators on the rooftops. They were chanting “Kazekage” boisterously. 

The sand slithered around them as Gaara’s wide jade eyes stared at the commotion, at the jubilation caused by him besting Lee for the first time. He spun slowly, to see that every rooftop was filled.

Sparkling sunlight caught in his red hair. The genuine look of confused amazement that graced his face—his cheeks pink from exertion… Lee was struck at Gaara’s stunning beauty in that moment. 

Gaara turned to Lee, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he put his hand on Lee’s shoulder, his other drifting over Lee’s waist. 

“Again.”

Chisuzu began a new song, and they danced. 

::::

Lee ran at a brisk pace around the walls of Suna as the setting sun streaked across the sand. The sky went from a fiery red to a deep indigo, the temperature dropping significantly. Lee relished it, coming to a stop on top of the hill as the stars peeked out. 

Suna was still awake behind him. He closed his eyes and imagined he could hear Chisuzu’s band playing.

On his way to the gates he’d been stopped several times, by people from all walks of life asking Lee to dance, asking him to show them how to punch. The excitement was wonderful—and after a while a bit suffocating. Lee was grateful, he felt it swell inside of him, but—

He opened his eyes to see the dark expanse of the desert and thought that cherishing quiet moments were nice too. 

A brief flicker of chakra was Lee’s brief warning. He turned to see Gaara standing a few feet behind him. Lee was suddenly hyper-aware of how he’d changed before his run, how he was in shorts and a tank top—how easy it was to see his scars, his battered and weathered body that made most people flinch when they saw it… and he was only nineteen. 

Gaara was still fully dressed, his coat flowing behind him as he approached Lee silently, his feet effortlessly staying on top of the sand while Lee had a habit of sinking. Without saying a word Gaara sat down in the sand. Lee joined him, crossing his legs as Gaara pulled out salve and bandages from his pockets. Lee took them wordlessly and wrapped Gaara’s fingers. 

Lee noticed that Gaara was staring at Lee’s leg, from his calf, knee, to his thigh. It had been a long time ago when Gaara crushed his arm and leg, but the scars remained. They were light, like ghostly spider webs that spread across his skin. Gaara’s shoulders were stiff and Lee swallowed. 

“I meant what I said when you fought Kimimaro. I do not hold any kind of grudge toward you. If anything, the experience has made me grateful—”

Gaara’s old stare stopped Lee’s speech.

“You make a lot of illogical declarations, but this is by far your most delusional.” 

Lee shook his head vehemently, his hair flying out all over the place. 

“Every recovery from an injury is a lesson. To overcome such a huge setback was very enlightening, and made me stronger. So thank you.” 

Lee tied the bandages, slowly letting Gaara’s hands slip out of his—but Gaara didn’t let them fall. Instead he pushed his fingers against Lee’s skin like the night before. Lee stilled, frozen in the sand as Gaara’s fingers traced over Lee’s wrists, his arms— then they pushed further, up to Lee’s elbows. Gaara kept pushing until Lee laid back, propping himself up on his elbows as Gaara’s fingers crept up his shoulder coming to a stop at Lee’s neck. 

His thumb swiped over Lee’s throat and Lee shivered. 

“Your heartbeat has increased.” 

Lee swallowed nodding. Gaara’s fingers were cold and steady while Lee felt like he was a hot, shaking mess. His fingers slid up Lee’s throat, up his chin, making Lee tilt back his head when Gaara traced all the way to the underside of his mouth. Gaara’s eyes were intense, burning, and Lee couldn’t breathe. 

If the pull Lee was feeling was real then at that moment it was wrapped tightly around Gaara’s fingers. The pull was so strong it bordered on painful. Gaara cupped the side of his face, a little too tight, like he’d seen it done but didn’t know how to be gentle or soft. 

His index finger stopped on Lee’s lips. 

“They cheered for me today.”

Lee hiccupped, and when he spoke Gaara didn’t remove his finger. 

“What?”

“My people… they chanted for me today. They did that because of you.” Lee shook his head but stopped once Gaara started tracing his lips. _There’s no way he knows what he’s doing, he can’t know_. Lee felt like those jade eyes were drowning him. “I’ve seen people do this before, but I myself have not felt the need to participate in such activities. Please tell me if I do something wrong.”

“What kind of activities—?”

And that was when Gaara kissed him. 

Lee’s eyes opened wide, his hands twitching, grabbing a hold of Gaara’s arms. It was an awkward position, Lee lying on his back in the sand with Gaara leaning over him. It was soft at first, unsure, a mere placement of Gaara’s lips on top of Lee’s. Lee made a soft sound in the back of his throat, he tried to say Gaara’s name, and instead their tongues slid against one another.

Surely, such a simple act of tongues touching shouldn’t dissolve all the thoughts in Lee’s mind, and yet that was the way it was. Gaara pulled back abruptly, his fingers over his mouth. 

Lee sat up, his face bright red.

“Gaara, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—um, with the tongues, I mean, I was trying to say that, um, you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I know that.” Gaara’s eyes narrowed. “That’s why I need you to inform me if I do something wrong.” 

Lee sighed, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Yes, I understand that part, but… I’m not sure if you know the nature of what you’re doing. Kissing, it’s—” 

Lee was tempted to launch into the same speech Gai-sensei gave Neji, Tenten, and him when they were still his students. A speech filled about love, destiny, and the eternal springtime of youth. But as he recalled the words they dried up almost immediately on his tongue. 

Gaara wasn’t the type for those flowery sentiments. He wouldn’t understand it. The more Lee thought of it, the more foolish it sounded, to repeat such words to Gaara. 

“It is something done between people whom are sexually attracted to each other. It is a physical form of affection.” Gaara took his hands away from his mouth. “It was… pleasant. I wasn’t expecting it to be… so pleasant.” 

Their breath fogged up between them in the dark. They blended into the shadows, blurring along the amber sands and blue skies until there was nothing left. 

From the dark, a quiet and delicate voice whispered, “I would like to do it again,” and the, after a few short breaths, “please.”

This time, the kiss wasn’t as stiff and Lee wasn’t so… petrified. He wasn’t afraid to move his lips against Gaara’s or to brush his fingers over Gaara’s cheek. Gaara hummed, it tasted like a question as Lee’s fingers threaded through the hair at Gaara’s temples. When Lee slipped his tongue alongside Gaara’s the sand shivered beneath them. 

They parted, sharing the same breath. Lee could feel Gaara’s slightest tremble against his lips as the Kazekage said, “I like that.”

Lee grinned in the dark, his teeth a soft shine in the shadows.

“I like you.”

::::

“You know, I never remembered to tell you, but you’re awful tan now, Lee.” 

Tenten smiled, but it was tight as she clutched the package Tsunade had ordered them to deliver to Kumogakure. Lee slowed his breathing, his body still throbbing from the fight. Tsunade had said that it would most likely be a quiet mission and that Lee would be back in Suna before he knew it. 

Instead, they’d been ambushed several times. In the thick woods there were sure to be bandits who thought such an importantly marked package would have something valuable inside. 

“Really? I never—I never noticed.” Lee looked down at his arms and hands, which were either bloody or covered in bandages. He wouldn’t tell where his blood and the blood of others began. “I guess it’s all the sun.”

They ran down the beaten path, both aching but not willing to slow down until they reached the Kumogakure village. As soon as the package was in safe hands they finally allowed themselves to rest. Tenten wrung out a cloth before dragging it over Lee’s shoulders. 

“I didn’t see that arrow get you.”

Lee shrugged.

“It just grazed me.” His back was to Tenten she quickly and efficiently patched him up, familiar with his body that came with their constant companionship as children. He slumped and cleared his throat. “I’ve, uh… I think… I’ve found someone who’s very important to me.”

Her hand paused… then the cloth was returned to the basin briefly before it resumed cleaning him up. 

“You think you’ve found someone, or you _have_ found someone who’s important to you?” 

Lee swallowed, flexing his fingers. 

“I have found someone.” Tenten hummed, knowing to wait for more if Lee was willing to supply it. His cheeks burned, and he was grateful that Tenten couldn’t see his face or else she would have surely figured out that Lee’s affections were for Gaara. “It wasn’t what I thought… Gai-sensei—”

Tenten laughed, a short burst of air against Lee’s neck.

“Yeah, well, if life was the way Gai-sensei said it would be we would live in a crazy world.” She hit Lee’s shoulder lightly, a sign for him to turn around. He did, awkwardly sitting in front of her as her eyes scanned his chest quickly, evaluating her handiwork. “Has it disappointed you?”

“What? No! It’s not that…” 

Lee sighed, his shoulders slumping forward, and Tenten’s smile disappeared. Her eyes darkened and she flicked his knee, making him look up.

“Hey. If someone, girl or guy, is giving you a hard time and you’re not really happy you don’t have to stay.” Lee made a sound of confusion and luckily Tenten got what he was trying to say past the lump in his throat and she smiled. “Do they make you happy? Are they treating you well?”

Lee nodded, smiling wide.

“Yeah, he does.” 

Tenten didn’t blink at the pronoun. She just thumped him on the shoulder. 

“Good! And the moment he stops you let me know.” 

Lee was having a fantastic time in Suna, getting to know the citizens and train Gaara, but sometimes he missed home and Tenten’s reassuring smile lightened his heart. The journey back was not as arduous and when they entered Tsunade’s office she greeted them with a smile that didn’t make Lee wince. 

“Very punctual. No issues on your way there?”

Tenten shrugged. 

“Just a few bandits, but Lee and I took care of them.” 

They both flashed her a thumbs up and a smile at the same time. The Hokage laughed, rolling her eyes and turned her gaze to Lee. 

“How’s the Kazekage doing in Suna? Is he still making progress with your teachings?” Lee nodded and Tsunade hummed. “Good. Don’t teach him all your secrets.” She leaned back in her chair, shuffling some papers to the side. “And you’re remaining professional?”

To anyone who didn’t know him, Lee’s reaction would have been perfectly ordinary. After all, he only hesitated for a millisecond as he swallowed and forced down any feeling of embarrassment. He nodded, but Tenten had seen the brief hesitation and she grabbed Lee’s wrist and bowed, making him follow her lead. 

“Thank you, Hokage-sama, for thinking of us for this mission.”

They were waved out, and Tenten didn’t say anything as she walked him to the village gates. She helped Lee strap his backpack and tighten the straps. She slapped his shoulder and then flicked his nose. 

“Be careful.” 

Lee finally allowed himself to blush as she shook her head, muttering something about how Lee never liked anything easy. She had a point. He ran as the sun rose, lighting a path for him. 

::::

Temari nearly dropped her fan when Lee jogged into Suna. 

“What the hell are you doing here? You’re not due back for another week.” Lee offered her a weak smile, and before he could ask if he could bother her for some water she was dragging with her. She took him into Gaara’s suite, closing the windows against the setting sun. “You don’t always have to push yourself in order to impress others.”

Lee frowned as he fumbled with the straps to his backpack. 

“I strive to improve myself, not to impress others.” Temari knocked his hands away, her frown telling him that she knew that already. She unbuckled the straps and eased the bag off his shoulders. Lee winced, and _ow_ , he should have changed those bandages at least once during his journey back to Suna. Temari narrowed her eyes as Lee backed away. “How is the Kazekage doing—?”

Temari tried to grab at this shirt but Lee ducked away quickly. She growled.

“Let me look.”

“Temari-san, I’m fine—” He dodged her nails and jumped over the table to evade her fingers that skimmed his collar. “Really, just a little thirsty.”

Lee watched as Temari reached behind her, taking out her large fan. Lee swallowed and his eyes darted around the room for suitable cover from her wind attacks when the doors opened. Gaara’s eyes widened marginally, staring at Lee before shifting his gaze to his sister. She crossed her arms.

“Lee pushed himself to get here early and I believe he’s injured. He winced when I helped him take off his backpack and now he won’t let me check to see if he’s hurt.”

Gaara’s gaze became icy and Lee held up his hands in what he hoped was a placating gesture. 

“I just have to change some bandages, that’s all.” 

Gaara said nothing as he approached Lee and unzipped the back of his shirt to expose the old bandages that fell off to show the still red cuts. They were shallow, nothing too alarming, at least to Lee they were far from his worst scars. Temari inhaled sharply and both men looked toward her. She averted her eyes, bowing her head slightly. 

“I’ll leave him to you, Gaara.”

She left, and as soon as the door closed Gaara returned his attentions to Lee’s back. 

“She hadn’t seen your scars up close before.” 

It was strange, having Gaara dutifully replace the bandages. When Lee was finally released he turned. Gaara met his eyes, his face not betraying a single emotion. What did betray him were his hands, the way they were clenched into fists. 

Lee wasn’t experienced in romantic relationships. Gai-sensei’s words of wisdom never seemed to apply correctly to any situation Lee found himself in, and even the whispered advice from friends failed him in most moments. He knew that people went on dates, they held hands, and then promised to remain loyal to one another, to trust the other to never lie to them. It sounded mystical, and even more so since Lee couldn’t apply any of them to Gaara.

Gaara was the Kazekage… he had duties to uphold and must remain professional when it came to the relationship between two villages. Any form of favoritism or a hint of manipulation could shatter the peace between Suna and Konoha in an instant. Lee would have loved to hold hands with Gaara, to kiss him on the cheek before every match, and to promise to be his one and only.

But that would have been an unrealistic fantasy that would be… offensive in a way, to hold Gaara against such musings. 

Instead he had hard kisses, greedy fingers, and whispered confessions that sounded awfully similar to “I missed you,” and “I don’t like it when you are hurt.” Lee would return these sentiments as Gaara pulled Lee into his bedroom, closing the door and pushing Lee down on the huge mattress. Lee wondered, vaguely, if Gaara knew what he was doing as his hands shakily tugged at Lee’s belt, but his trembling fingers kept losing their grip. 

Lee squeezed Gaara’s hands, pulling Gaara into a hug until the young man calmed down. 

Gaara’s lips were wet against Lee’s neck, his words sharp.

“I want—I want you.” His grip was hard on Lee’s hip, and Lee whimpered, his body humming as Gaara watched him. “Show me how.” 

Lee sat up, moaning a bit when his erection pressed against the crease in Gaara’s thigh. 

“I’m not an expert, I haven’t done this either.” 

Gaara fixed him with that stare, that patient gaze that could break mountains. 

“But you understand humans better than I do.”

Lee took a deep, shaking breath. Such intimate, physical things were meant to be shared with two people in love. Lee loved Gaara—finally admitting it, even if it was still in the safety of his own mind, felt right as the pull inside of him tightened. Gaara… was Gaara. Lee loved him… and even if it was just for a short while, he wanted to share it with Gaara. 

“O-Okay.” Lee sniffed, his face red as he nodded. “Okay, if we took off our clothes that would make it easier.” 

Gaara stripped efficiently and quickly, while Lee stumbled, his eyes glued to the expanse of pale skin, unmarked by scar or blemish. He reached for Gaara, then realized he hadn’t asked and he jerked his hand back. Gaara nodded, and Lee sighed with relief as his fingers skimmed over Gaara’s skin, goose bumps following Lee’s caresses. 

Gaara laid on his back as Lee ran his hands from Gaara’s chest down to his thighs. Gaara was silent, but his cheeks were flushed and he… he had an erection. Lee swallowed, looking back up at Gaara. 

“I…” He didn’t know what to say in that moment. He desperately wanted to convey the enormity of it, the fact that Gaara should be cherished, and that Lee would happily be the one to cherish him for as long as Gaara would have him. But to say it out loud… Lee wasn’t sure how Gaara would react; though he had an idea that it wouldn’t be entirely positive. “Thank you.”

Lee kissed Gaara, shivering when Gaara returned it hungrily. Lee’s hand snuck down between them and gripped their erections together. Gaara moaned, and it was the sweetest sound Lee had ever tasted. He felt lightheaded, and he swallowed every sound Gaara made in the back of his throat, he felt like he could live off it forever. His shoulders ached, a dull throb in the very furthest reaches of Lee’s mind. He focused on the way Gaara arched beneath him, how his hips stuttered, pushing into Lee’s grip, and how Gaara’s nails dug into Lee’s back. 

The sound Gaara made when he finally reached that point… it was sound Lee burned in his memory so that he’d never forget it. 

Lee shuddered, trying to catch most of the mess as he came soon after Gaara. His hands felt too big and clumsy, and his cheeks were burning. Gaara blinked lazily, his skin flushed as he caught his breath. 

Lee used his shirt to wipe up most of the mess before tossing it aside. He watched Gaara for a moment. Gaara’s hand gripped Lee’s wrist. 

“Stay.”

Lee nodded, pulling the sheets up and over them. 

“Okay.”

He held Gaara to him, his lips pressed against the back of Gaara’s shoulder. Gaara didn’t push him away; if anything he held Lee’s arms, which were wrapped around Gaara’s middle, tightly. 

That night Lee had a wonderful and horrible dream all at once. He dreamt that he was older, his hands were a little wrinkled and his bones had more ache to them. But he was still there, holding onto Gaara. Outside he could hear Suna waking, children playing, and the sun was starting to peek through the curtains. Gaara tugged on Lee’s hand to kiss it… and Lee thought, _this is it; this is what love feels like._

When he woke up he was young and alone in the Kazekage’s bed. 

::::

It still baffled Lee that he had been for Suna for over a year and a half. Some days it felt shorter, others it felt much longer. Lee smiled as Gaara leapt at him, his sand following him as Lee spun away. Uproarious songs chased after them as they fought, Chisuzu and her band were in a particularly joyous mood. 

Lee didn’t have to hold back his punches anymore; they were both fighting to the best of their ability. For every time Lee punched through the sand barrier and landed an attack on Gaara, Gaara would grab Lee’s shirt and throw him to the ground. It was relentless, brutal, and dangerous. 

Lee couldn’t remember the last time he felt so exhilarated. 

He felt dizzy, spinning and dodging in perfect sync with Gaara’s attacks. He blocked a sand-aided punch and delivered a quick kick himself, pushing Gaara back. The sand dropped, and Gaara was out of breath. Lee flashed him a thumbs up, his grin wide but his throat tight as he spoke. 

“I have nothing more to teach you. Since you won’t need Renge, and most of your attacks will be sand-based, I’ve… I’ve completed my mission.” Lee smiled and slapped a hand on Gaara’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

More cheers erupted from the growing audience. Temari and Kankuro were clapping as Gaara looked up to them, still not used to the applause he would receive. 

Later that night he sent out a letter to Tsunade that simply said: _I have completed Gaara’s training._

As Gaara pulled off Lee’s clothes, as Lee’s lips crept up Gaara’s thighs, he didn’t think about the response or that he’d inevitably have to leave. His heart thudded in time with Gaara’s as they moved together, one in body and mind for this moment. It still felt brand new, Gaara shiver beneath him, feeling him hard and inside Lee. Lee’s fingers dragged down Gaara’s chest, and he didn’t once think about Tsunade’s reply.

A week went by before the reply came. Lee opened it and it was simple and to the point. 

_Well done. Come back home._

::::

Lee didn’t think that it would be much of a fuss at all when he left Suna. But Suna proved Lee wrong when he opened the main doors to the central Suna complex to see that a crowd had gathered with Kankuro and Temari at the front of it, smirking at Lee’s red face. 

“You didn’t think you could just slip out without anyone noticing, did you?”

Lee awkwardly shifted his bags on his back. Inside his vest’s pocket was a letter that he was going to give Gaara after his meetings had finished, and then he was going to leave… nothing fancy. Temari slid her arm over Lee’s shoulder. 

“If you’re not leaving until tonight you’ve got about an hour of sun left, why not kick back for a bit?” 

The following walk to the combined bar and theater hall was surreal as Lee was constantly shaking hands and being wished a fond farewell. On stage was Chisuzu and her crew, and once the music started and people began dancing, Lee relaxed marginally. He leaned against the bar and sipped at his water. Kankuro sat next to him, his eyes darting around the dance floor. 

“Man, I think I’m gonna miss you.” Lee ducked his hand down, the water sloshing in his glass. “Everyone’s lunch breaks are about to get a little more boring without you and Gaara’s matches.” 

Temari leaned on the counter next to Lee, nudging him a little. 

“For someone who’s going back home, you don’t seem all that thrilled.”

It was like she found a wound and rubbed salt into it. He flinched, his throat tight. 

“I’m going… I’m going to miss it here.” 

It already hurt to say the words, small words that were correct but didn’t come close to capturing the misery that weighed down deep inside of him. Thankfully Temari seemed to see it because she chose to nod but remain silent. Above all the noise and singing there was a sudden pulse of chakra just outside of the theater. Everyone stopped and fell quiet as Temari nudged Lee.

“Let’s go.” 

Kankuro stood up with Lee, Temari leading the way out of the theater. A sudden shout made Lee turn back. 

“Hey!” Chisuzu stood tall on stage, her arms crossed. “Thanks for the gig, Fuzzy-Brows! We’re gonna miss you!” 

As if they were answering a call the entire theater cheered Lee’s name. Some were clapping. Some were dancing. Lee felt dizzy as he waved, leaving the theater. Gaara was standing by the open door, his face smoother than stone, revealing nothing. 

Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and Lee walked to the Suna gates in silence. Lee jogged ahead briefly so he could turn and face the three sand siblings at once. 

“Thank you, you’ve all been such gracious hosts—”

“Oh, shut up and get over here.” Temari yanked Lee by the arm while he was still bent at the waist into a tight hug. She reached out and pulled Kankuro into the impromptu group hug. “Come visit, okay?”

Lee nodded because he didn’t trust himself to speak so he just squeezed them both. Temari and Kankuro pulled back, taking a few polite steps to the side to give the illusion of privacy while Gaara stood there with his arms crossed. Lee swallowed all the words he wanted to say to Gaara in private and instead offered him a watery smile. 

“Gaara, I just wanted to say,” _that I love you and I’ve always felt a pull toward you… at times I wonder if you feel it too, or if it’s just wishful thinking—_ “you’re a quick study. I hope you continue to inspire you’re people as you have inspired me.”

Lee fumbled for the inside of his vest clumsily, hoping that it was apparent that he was fighting tooth and nail to hold himself together. 

“I left you some things in your bedroom, I hope you don’t mind, just… training weights and all that, to keep yourself in shape. And… I wrote you…” Lee could see Kankuro and Temari staring at him out of the corner of his eye. “You can read it when you go through the things I left you.” 

He held the envelope out to Gaara. After a brief pause, Gaara took it into his hands. Lee swallowed, not knowing what to say, and finally Gaara spoke for him. 

“Travel safely, Lee.” 

Lee bowed down. 

“I will. Thank you, Gaara.”

Lee nodded quickly at Temari and Kankuro before sprinting toward Konoha. He ran faster than was considered practical, but only because if he stayed any longer he’d do something reprehensible. He ran across the sand, his vision blurry, and Lee only let the tears fall when he was a safe distance away. 

::::

_Dear Gaara,_

_I can not articulate how proud I am of you. When I first received Temari’s letter I was overjoyed that you (well, now we know it was really Temari) had such belief in me. I am so glad I could help you, and that alone fills my heart with joy._

_What I am about to do… is very cowardly. I could never speak what I am about to write aloud, there just never seemed to be a right time, but I think when it comes down to it… I was afraid of your answer._

_Gaara, we never… I never asked what we were to each other. If I were a stronger man I would have remained professional, I would have been able to hide my feelings and you never would have confronted me that night._

_I have no regrets, even if in the end I mean nothing to you. For me it will always be special, I will cherish every memory, every conversation… every kiss. Ever since our first battle I felt a pull toward you, as if deep down I knew I would see you again…_

Lee made it back to Konoha in three days. By the time he got there his eyes were no longer red and his nose wasn’t stuffy. His legs shook and he quickly found a bench and collapsed on it, tilting his head back so his hair caught the breeze. His body felt heavy in a way that was alarming. His eyes drifted shut, and Lee thought he blinked but apparently he drifted off because the next thing he knew he woke up to someone kicking his foot. 

“Whoa, Lee? I didn’t know you were coming back so soon!” Tenten smiled down at him, but when Lee didn’t immediately leap up and smile, her grin dropped. “Are you okay?”

Lee wanted to immediately reassure her with enthusiasm. 

“I’m just… tired.”

Strong hands pulled at Lee’s arms. 

“Come on, get up. Have you checked in with Tsunade-sama?” Lee shook his head and Tenten dragged Lee’s arm around her shoulder, supporting a majority of his weight. “Let’s get to the Hokage’s, all right? And then I’ll make some curry pilaf.” 

Lee knew he must have seemed bad if Tenten was tempting him with food. When Tsunade saw him her eyes widened.

“What the hell happened? Have you been poisoned?” Lee shook his head. Tsunade blew out a long exhale, threading her fingers through her hair. “Take it easy for a couple of days, Lee. Drink some water. Eat something. Don’t kill yourself training like you try to do.” 

Lee nodded.

“I won’t, Hokage-sama.” 

He hoped Tsunade would be distracted enough by paperwork to not follow up on why Lee was so… miserable. He bowed, his knees shaking.

_I love you. That I know is true. I love you, and for that I will be forever grateful of our time together… that I found love even if it could never work or be returned. I never asked, Gaara, because I am a lowly coward. If you never forgive me for my weakness I will not blame you._

_Please, know that I love you and wish the best for your future, your family, and your village._

_Sincerely,_

_Lee_

::::

The hum of multiple conversations drilled into Lee’s ears like a dull drone. He knew that the Konoha Spring Festival was important for many reasons, village unity, catching up with old friends and listening to the Hokage’s speech. 

A breeze drifted through the festival clearing, jostling the lanterns hung up on the pillars. Multicolored sheets stretched above them so that the sunlight sent a kaleidoscopic pattern on the grassy floor. Lee let himself drift between clusters of people. 

He’d only been back for five days… and Lee thought it would only take a few moments to remember and get used to being home. 

Instead, the air was too humid, the leaves too loud, and the shade too cold. Lee went to lean against a pillar when there was a subtle presence behind him. Lee whirled around just in time to stop himself from leaning against Kakashi. 

“I’m so sorry,” Lee bowed immediately, “I did not see you there.” 

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled at the corners. 

“I find that hard to believe.” Kakashi stared down at him, his eyes losing their amused glimmer. “You seem different.” 

Rational-Lee knew that Kakashi surely couldn’t read minds and see the rapid images of Gaara kissing him, spread out under him, and rocking his hips into Lee above him. It was a strange mixture of embarrassment and pain that left Lee’s sputtering something pithy about the sun in Suna. Lee made a quick retreat, finding Tenten and Neji by the main stage where Tsunade sat, waiting for the festivities to start. 

Neji nodded at Lee, their shoulders bumping together as Tenten continued the story she was telling Neji. For the life of him, Lee couldn’t remember what it had been about because a fierce wind nearly blew the wooden pillars. Lee, Neji, and Tenten grabbed onto each other, hunkering down and gripping the ground. 

Tenten ground her teeth. 

“I know that chakra.” 

Lee did as well, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe it until Temari slid into the festival ground entrance, turning back to block off blows from ANBU and Jounin. Her fan creaked, and Kankuro was soon to follow, his puppets being cut down around him until he was alone. Simultaneously they both turned toward the stage, bowing toward Tsunade. Two Sand ANBU appeared to protect their charges from the Leaf ANBU, coming to a tense standoff as Temari lifted her head. 

“Hokage, we’re here on… business, I think—” 

Tsunade stood up, arms crossed.

“You _think_?” Her voice boomed, sharp and clear, and Lee could see Temari flinch even though she was fairly far away. “I know you’re young, so maybe some of the subtler sides of diplomacy might escape you, but to charge in with a weak declaration of peaceful intent?”

Tsunade chuckled as Temari’s cheeks burned red. Lee swallowed hard, because he knew what it was like to be under the aim of Tsunade’s criticism. Everyone had been there at one point and it was never fun. 

The tense hush that fell over the festival only lasted for a moment because Gaara appeared in a rough breeze of sand. 

He strode under the canopy, his sand hissing back into his gourd. His eyes swept over the people who stared back at him, quietly wary. Lee watched Gaara approach, wondering what he meant to do—until Gaara’s eyes locked with his.

Gaara froze. Immediately everyone turned to stare at Lee because Gaara never looked away from him. Lee’s mouth was dry. He vaguely heard Neji hiss his name, an unspoken question on his lips as Tenten elbowed him sharply in the ribs. 

Lee took a few steps forward, his legs stiff. He had no idea what to say, everyone was watching them… luckily, Gaara spoke first.

“Cowardly is a word that should not apply to you.” Gaara’s fists were clenched, his shoulders had a slight tremble, and his chakra was flaring erratically. The surrounding Jounin and Chuunin slipped into defensive stances. “Did you mean what you wrote?” Lee nodded and Gaara snarled. “ _Then say it!_ ”

Lee didn’t flinch unlike everyone else in the area. He swallowed. 

“I love you.” Lee only heard his own heart thudding in his ears, Gaara’s eyes glowing intensely but Lee couldn’t bring himself to look away. Lee’s vision was tunneling as he swallowed. “I love you, Gaa— _mmf_ —”

Gaara’s lips were just as soft as Lee remembered. Gaara’s fingers threaded through Lee’s shirt, pulling Lee close, not that he had to. Lee barely had time to respond before Gaara yanked back, his eyes so close that Lee’s vision blurred from going cross-eyed. 

“I didn’t want you to leave. I…” Gaara’s fingers tightened in Lee’s shirt, the fabric stretching, almost close enough to rip. “Such a defeatist outlook doesn’t suit you.”

Lee saw the small tug upwards on Gaara’s lips, and he had to kiss him in that moment. He had to lose himself in it, more of a relieved press of lips, occasionally chuckling as Gaara pulled on him, like Lee was thinking of leaving. 

Behind them Tsunade shouted Lee’s name before ordering him to be detained, Neji choked with shock, and Tenten moved to block all the attempts to try and get to Lee. Neji was quick to join her, and for a few moments they succeeded, shoving a few Jounin back, shouting at Lee to run. 

Chaos was erupting; some of Tsunade’s Jounin were attempting to get to Lee, while others like Kakashi were deflecting their attempts. Kankuro grabbed Gaara’s shoulder, Temari at Lee’s wrist. 

“Come on,” Kankuro struggled to shout as he caught a man’s hand that reached for Lee, “let’s get out of here!”

Gaara broke the kiss and Lee nodded at him. Gaara’s hands squeezed his fingers and his sand kicked up. Temari threw a kunai at the canopy and the sheets fell, letting harsh sunlight fall on the crowd. Neji and Tenten were side to side, seamlessly moving with each other to efficiently keep people back, all while Tsunade screamed, fighting her way past the crowd to try and take care of herself. 

And despite it all, Lee couldn’t stop smiling. Just before they disappeared, he swore that Gaara was smiling back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned that Bruce Lee was a Cha-Cha champion, which comes into play in this piece. Also, all Comments and Criticisms are welcome!


End file.
